The Forgotten
by CrimsonValkyrie13
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF CHRIS/PIERS' CAMPAIGN. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT OR PLAYED IT. Piers Nivans, a now former BSAA Soldier, escapes Neo-Umbrella's Underwater Lab Facility as a C-virus super human. After his escape, he tries to find a new purpose in life. Will he return to the BSAA? Or will he use his new found power for a darker purpose?
1. The Escape

**AN:** Finally! I come up with a new story! I really hope you will all enjoy this, I only just came up with this idea, since yesterday! I do promise that I will continue STARS Survival Camp but for now I feel like hitting a more serious story. One closer to the series and makes it feel like RE itself. Enjoy it! ~

**DISCLAIMER**: Resident Evil respectfully belongs to CAPCOM as well as Piers Nivans! If he did belong to me, then THIS would've been the ending of his campaign. Actually, he wouldn't have mutated in the first place! ;) Hotties don't deserve to die.

* * *

The sound of a closing door was heard. Along with the begging and suffering voice of a man followed.

"_Piers! No don't do this! Open the door!_"

The underwater facility was collapsing, the electricity grid was rapidly dying out due to the raging waters of the ocean bursting in, causing the facility to flood before its own self-destruction.

"_Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get outta here! There's still time!"_

The mans cries and pounds against the door could be heard, echoing through the halls along with the sounds of metal clashing and water rushing. The man, no, mutated soldier in front of the escape pod entrance where the shouting man was inside, slowly shuffled his way to his right. Seeing the lever that launches the yelling mans escape pod.

"_What are you doing? No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out! Goddamn it, Piers!_"

The mutated soldier, using his still human hand, grabbed the lever, and using the last few ounces of his strength, pushed the lever in, a loud beep was heard, preparing the escape pod for launch.

"_NO!_"

The mutant shuffled his way back to the front to bid his farewell to the man.

"_Piers! Open the goddamn door- that's an order!_"

The soldier stood there. Heavily breathing, feeling his humanity leaving him. He fought to keep it. He didn't show it, but he was far more remorseful, than the man in the pod. They both heard the pod readying itself for launch.

"_No…" _The man in the escape pod gently shook his head in belief. This couldn't be happening. He wished he had the power to convince the mutated soldier, that he still had time. There was already a cure in preparation. Feeling the vibration of the pod, he knew, it was too late for all that. The man had a tear running down his cheek. The soldier looked at the man, he gulped down every last bit of regret in him. He felt a tear stinging to be released, in the human side of his face. The pod's lights changed from red to white, and launched. The man began to pound at the door once more.

"_PIERS!"_ Was the last word the soldier heard from the man as the pod launched its way out of the area. Out of respect, the mutant held his human hand to his forehead, saluting, his former captain. He stayed there, watching his captain flee to safety. Just as he wanted. Pillars, beams, tanks and many other objects collapsed around the soldier. He saw how his captains pod floated in the deep ocean water, slowly making its way to the surface.

The captain was hopeless. He was in deep regret. He knows, that the reason for all this was because of him. His fellow comrade was mutant because of him. It was all his fault. The pod shook, shaking the captain out of his remorse. He held onto the pod, looking outside the circular window, seeing nothing more the broken down underwater facility. He looks carefully. Up, side to side then down and found the cause of the shake, something big, was chasing after him. As the thing got closer he recognized it. That thing that monster, that cut off his comrade's entire right arm in which forced him to inject the red liquid syringe known as the C-virus, into his missing half and created the mutation.

The monster swam up the pod and got hold of it, shaking it around, trying to crush it to get to his target, his lunch. The captain believed this would be the end of him for good. There was no point in his comrade saving him in the first place. His sacrifice would be all for nothing if he dies. The monster screeched at the pod. The monster, pale, no eyes, sharp crooked teeth, multiple tentacles and arms, attempted to crush his way into the pod. An electric charge was happening, in the area where the captains escape pod was. Bright light flashing, the sounds of loud zaps could be heard in the deep blue. Then, a large lightening bolt shot out of the facility, targeting the colossal monster, killing it once and for all. The monster imploded into giant clumps of blood covered flesh. The captain was in disbelief. His comrade had saved him once again. He wished that the soldier was in the pod with him. He could've offered to buy him some drinks, commemorate all their fallen comrades, then forget this all happened and live on. And then, the facility exploded. The force of the explosion caused the moment of the pod to go higher and faster The captain couldn't forgive himself for this. Before the facility exploded, the mutant, gave one more salute to his captain as he fled.

* * *

Piers Nivans, the mutated now former BSAA soldier, and no where to go but to face his ultimate demise. Piers stepped back watching the giant clumps from the once known horrific monster, fall down the ocean floor, leaving blooding trails floating in the water. Piers turned around, seeing the other escape pods. He was tempted but no. He couldn't. Not like this. He hung his head, feeling the explosion of the facility, surprisingly he wasn't caught in it. He looked around confusingly. Checking outside through the tube that the captains escape pod once was. He saw many hunks of metal floating around, the water warmed up quickly. The facility, or at least most of it was gone, but his part. How strange. He backed away looking around the room. Many escape pods left. No electricity left in the room. Lights were off, but his right mutated arm was the only light source. No water flooded in the room. He slowly walked around examining. The hallway that led to that room, was still intact. Many things have already fallen but the room itself was still in one piece. It was as if the supposed god that he had prayed for in the beginning, was there protecting him. He dropped to the floor. No hope left for him.

Foot steps were heard a room away. Piers' head slowly turned towards the direction of the steps. The doors opened. A blonde woman appeared, with only a bloody lab coat on, nothing else under. She was bare foot, tall, long haired and beautiful yet with a familiar face. She slowly walked over to him, a red syringe in her hand. Piers eyed her carefully. She kneeled beside him, showing him the syringe. It had a blood color red liquid with a hint of purple and on the side it read, "Anti-C" written by hand in bold letter. He looked at the woman's face, arching his eye brow on his human half.

"This is the cure." She spoke with a calm velvety feminine voice. She cautiously angled the syringe towards his mutated half and injected him before he could react. Piers' eyes widen with pain. His mutation slowly disintegrated turning into a strange oily substance as he gasped and screamed from the pain. His right eye slowly returning to normal as well as his face slowly healing, the electricity that had been in his arm had died out, the metallic pieces that were apart of his mutant arm began to shape into a new arm along with some of the mutated flesh. It combined into an android like arm. The woman tilted her head in confusion. She didn't expect this at all. His new arm looked like any other, but hardened, colder and indestructible. He stopped writhing in pain, only panted. He felt his right arm, very heavy, but movable, and fully controllable and he had his sense of feel back in that arm. He stared at it.

"My…my arm is…its back." He said in shock. "It…how? How can it be?" He looked at the woman for answers. She shook her head. She too, was confused. He looked back down, realizing that he talked. His eyes widen once more, but with joy. He truly wasn't a mutant anymore, he was once again Piers Nivans. But he didn't feel like he was. He looked back at the woman. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt. I can't possibly ever repay you the exact kindness that you've shown me right now. How'd you find the cure anyway?" The woman looked away and nodded once at the direction of an escape pod.

"I'll explain another time. We should leave for now. This room cannot hold up from the pressure in the water. Not sure if you noticed, but this room is sinking, to the bottom of the ocean floor." She stated calmly. Piers turned his head towards the remaining window and saw how quick they were sinking.

"Shit, lets move!" He got up only to feel a tremendous amount of pain in his right half, his left hand gripping his right arm. The woman got up and opened a pod for the two.

"Get in." She said as she walked towards the lever, readying it. Piers limped his way in and waited for her. She push the lever inward and quickly jumped into the pod, standing next to the former mutant. Piers stared out the entrance of the pod watching the door slide together and lock. Piers looked at the woman as she stared out the window on the door.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" The blonde woman turned her head towards him.

"What's your name, lady?"

"Carla…Radames."

* * *

Well now! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it for sure! I will continue this. Chapter 2 is currently in progress. Give me some feedback ;) oh and Yes I do know that Piers nor Chris never shed a tear nor did Piers salute him but I think it adds more emotion to it. Until next time!~


	2. Her Story

**AN: **Back up with a new chapter! I would've posted it sooner but my internet was down. That didn't keep me from writing ;) Hope you all enjoy this chapter, anything that you're confused about, leave a PM or review telling me, and then it will all be explained in Chapter 3 Enjoy ~ SSC Also has a new chapter ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** RESIDENT EVIL BELONGS TO CAPCOM ONLY THIS STORY AND ITS IDEA BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

He stared at her almost as if he was waiting for her to add something, as the pod launched, slowly floating its way back up. He broke the silence.

"Carla Radames, huh?" Piers repeated. Carla nodded. He's never heard that name before. But her face… the spitting image of someone. In a way, her face angered him. He wasn't sure why. He didn't want to feel that way about her. It's just wrong. She saved him and he just feels some strange anger towards her? He felt very wrong about it. But he couldn't help it. All he could do, is just push it aside.

"And you are?" She asked as she leaned against the wall of the pod.

"Piers Nivans." He answered. Normally, he would've added "Sniper and best damn driver of the BSAA's Alpha Team" but it wouldn't seem, fitting. Not anymore at least.

"Piers? I've heard that name before." She pondered, looking around the pod till her eyes met with his, then she glanced away, looking outside the window. The pod was slowly making its way up. She looked back at his face and closely examined it.

'_Piers Nivans… Piers…_' She thought as she stared at him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I-is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just trying to remember where I've heard your name from. Awfully familiar. As well as your face. And outfit… at least what's left of it." She lightly chuckled, taking note of his half bare chest. He looked down at his clothes and lightly scoffed at himself.

"Your face is familiar too. I know for a fact, that I've seen it. Trust me. I never forget a pretty face." He smirked at her, she returned the smirk.

"Someone has his way with the ladies." She commented, her voice reaching a velvety and almost, sexy tone. Piers chuckled and shrugged. He gently shook his head and went back to focusing on one of the main questions he had in mind since the moment he saw her;

"How'd you get here? The Underwater facility, I mean. How?"

"It's… a long story. Not worth your time." She coldly said. She obviously didn't want to tell him. In a way, it was like she was telling him to "fuck off". Or at least that's what it felt like to Piers. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, you might as well tell me. If we're gonna be trapped her for maybe more than an hour or so." She shook her head.

"I refuse. It's not your business." She claimed. He just shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a tremendous surge of pain struck his right side and collapsed and fainted from the pain. Carla quickly grabbed him and pulled him over to her. She sat on the hard metal floor, and put his head to rest on her lap. Without thought, she gently stroked his hair absently, looking out the window. She checked his breathing, perfect. His heart beat, little too quick, but nothing to worry about. His temperature, he's burning up, as if he had a fever. He was sweating. Perhaps it was the C-virus accustoming itself to his body? She took off his gear, bullet proof garments, guns and his scarf only leaving on his torn khaki t-shirt along with his pants and combat boots of course. Carla grabbed his scarf and put it over his forehead, wiping off the sweat. He began to pant heavily as she started to panic.

'_Shit… The hell do I do?_' She worried. The C-virus he had inside him was a stronger dose then normal. He could die from the pain but she refused to let that happen. She pulled him up, having him sit up, laying against her. His head just right below hers as she once again, stroked his hair. Hopefully, it would calm him down. She tried to sooth his pain. To her surprise, it was working. He stopped panting but he continued to sweat. She was in relief. Piers groaned slightly from the pain. He moved his head around, nudging against Carla's chest finding a comfortable spot. She smirked at him.

"So… you want to know my story, kid?" She spoke to him, knowing that he won't respond. She gently rested her head on his and sighed. "I'll tell ya… under one condition. You will work for me as a subordinate. I need someone like you. Someone like me. We are exactly the same, Piers. You just don't see it. I too, am infected with the C-virus. I injected it into myself." Piers only shifted as she spoke.

"I… was once, Ada Wong." His shoulder twitched and he groaned. She had expected him to show some sort of reaction. "But, no longer. I am once again, Carla Radames. You must be conflicted. Confused. The woman that you believed had died from that fall, the one who murdered your men, and who caused the bio-terrorism in China, came back from the dead, to save you. I understand. I would also understand, if you were to try to kill me, or just hate me. But, I feel like I have changed for the better of us. Of humanity. But the real question is, no longer who I am, but how did I come back, and how I got here." She lightly chuckled. "Like I said, a long story. But now that you're unconscious, I feel more comfortable telling you.' She paused, thinking back. 'I was reborn, with the super human powers of the C-virus that my previous body couldn't handle. Reborn, inside of a cocoon, just like when I became Ada Wong. I emerged, only to find giant chunks of gray flesh. I saw, bullet shells, foot prints, blood, acidic oil and the ashes of my former mutated body. My cocoon was inside of a giant hand shaped mutation, against a wall…"

Carla remembered everything as if it just happened. Flashbacks of the moments swirled in her head.

_The blonde haired woman wondered around in horror of the sight she saw. The stench she smelt. Burning flesh, gun powder, blood. The room was plagued with those smells. No escaping it. The blonde woman dropped to the floor, throwing up. That smell. It will forever haunt her_. _She quickly gathered herself, and darted out the room, following the foot prints that were about her size. She ran out only to faint from the aroma._

Carla shivered at the thought. Her memory shifted to another. She remembered how she got to the Underwater Facility.

_The blonde woman woke up from unconsciousness to find herself in a laboratory. She saw many incubators, tubes and other containments that had bodies within each of them. She had no memory of what she had previously done as her formal self. No memory that she was the cause of all this. She stood up and examined the room. This all looked familiar. She knew that she had been here once. She walked around the lab, finding a syringe, with red liquid inside, bold written letters that said "Anti-C". Something told her she would need it. She held onto it and looked at the file that laid beside where the syringe was. It attracted her attention. She grabbed it and skimmed through everything, quickly regaining memory of her as both Ada and Carla. Her head began to hurt. Random thoughts came to mind. "Ada… C-virus… __**Simmons**__." She gripped her head, stumbling around in pain not caring where she walked off to. She heard a man talking outside and stopped. "That voice…" She recognized it. For some reason the name, Chris came to mind but she shoved the thought aside. She looked down, noting that she was undressed and looked around to only spot a dead man, head ripped off, guts torn out and half eaten, wearing a bloody lab coat. She grimaced the way he was killed. No one, should be murdered like that. She then carefully took off his lab coat and covered herself. Waiting for the familiar voice to die down before she makes her next move._

"How I got here? Hell, not even I know how. But that lab is where I found the cure for the C-virus. I don't recall being the one to make it. But I took it anyway. Before, I would've destroyed it. But I had a feeling I was going to need it. I'm glad I didn't return to my old ways, else, you would've stayed in that facility, with no memory of your humanity whatsoever. I over heard your friend talking to you. I heard everything. That man, Chris I believe, was your captain. I remember you calling him captain when I was still Ada. The two of you witnessed my, no, Ada's death. No wonder I recognized you. I'm…sorry that _this_, happened to you. You can blame me for everything that had happened to you and your comrades." She told him. "I'm sorry. For everything."

The pod shook and she looked out. Sunlight, the surface of the water. The pod doors slid open. Carla carefully laid Piers on the floor of the pod and stood up, looking outside the pod. Helicopters were heard. One of them slowly approached the pod. She waved both her arms at them. The chopper hovered over them and threw a rope ladder at the pod door. She turned to shake Piers awake, but the sound of the choppers blades whirling around had already awoken him. He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, shuffling towards the ladder and looked at her.

"What'd I miss?" He smirked as he began to climb up.

"Nothing important." She claimed as grabbed the ladder, watching Piers climb up first, then followed. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this all! I loved writing this story. I hope other people will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, anything confusing, just leave a message! ~ Caio for now Chapter 3 will come shortly ~


	3. Taken

**AN: **Thank you all for the support of this story! Its very inspiring! For the record, I was really out of it when I wrote this. This current chapter wasn't suppose to have what it contains. Originally, what I'm going to write for chapter 4 was what was suppose to be here. But ehh, whatever. Enjoy and review ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **RESIDENT EVIL RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO CAPCOM. _I, _own this story ;)

* * *

Carla looked back down into the pod and grabbed Piers' gear, put his scarf around her neck, his vest through her left arm and his belts that carried his guns and other weapon around the other arm. She thanked her super human strength for that. As he made it to the top, Piers helped Carla climb up the rope ladder. She nodded at him as a thanks, put his gear down under the bench like seats and sat down. Piers sat right beside her leaving no space between. They both looked at the soldiers who saved them. They weren't from the BSAA. They were soldiers dressed up in camouflage military uniforms, from the United States. One of the soldiers pulled up the rope ladder and slid the door of the chopper close to avoid the loud sound of the whirling blades and sat on a seat that was back-to-back with the pilots seat, the other two soldiers were in the front piloting. The soldier that was facing the two survivors spoke.

"Tell me, what's yer' business around here? How'd people like you end up in that thing?" He spoke with a thick southern accent

"I'm…with the BSAA. And we escaped a facility." Piers answered.

"Proof?"

"Umm, hang on." Piers rummaged through his pockets and grabbed out his wallet. Surprisingly, it had survived everything that he had been through. He opened the wallet revealing to the soldier his BSAA ID. The soldier snatched it away from him and examined his personal information.

"Piers…Nivans… North American Branch of the BSAA, assigned to the SOU. Huh…you so yer' _that_ good of a soldier? Being apart of the Special Operations Unit and all? Tch, you don't look so tough." Piers looked away as the soldier turned his attention to Carla. "So, what about you, girlie? What's your part in all this?" Carla looked at him and shook her head.

"Not even I know." The soldier cocked his head at her.

"I saved your life, lady. Spit it out. What's your story?"

"I told you, I don't even know. I wasn't myself most of the time." The soldier got up and pinned her up against the wall of the chopper.

"Listen, bitch-" Piers jumped in between, throwing the soldier off of her.

"_DON'T, _speak to her like that! You'll address her as "Miss". You understand me?! And if she doesn't want to speak about what had happened to her, then she doesn't have to."

"You fuckin' prick! I can easily throw the both of you off the chopper for assaulting a soldier of liberty!" The man threatened. Piers laughed at him.

"Ha! I'd loved to see you try. And, "Soldier of Liberty"? More like Soldier of Drunks. I can smell the alcohol in your breath." The soldiers eyes widened.

"You some sorta fuckin' animal?!" Piers' arched an eyebrow.

"Animal?"

"I haven't drank for three days! How the fuck can you smell it?!" Piers turned to Carla, her eyes showed no emotion. She already knew why he could smell it. To Piers, the man's breath smelled like freshly opened bottle of vodka. Like as if he had just finished drinking.

"Never mind." He shook his head and sat back down right next to Carla. The soldier slowly sat back in his chair eyeing Piers the entire time. The pilots paying no mind to the situation behind them.

As 3 hours in the flying in the chopper passed on, Piers nodded off and had his head resting in Carla's shoulder. She stayed up the whole time staring out into the light blue sky. The soldier looked at Carla with an apologetic look.

"Um, miss, I, uh… M'sorry for the way I treated you. Stress and all that shit just caught up to me." She looked at him and nodded.

"It's fine."

"But um, how can I be sure that you ain't a threat to the US?" He asked.

"Do I look like a threat?" She smirked at him causing him to blush. His eyes looked trailed away from hers.

"Well, no, you don't but, looks can be deceiving, lady." He spoke as his eyes trailed away from her. Something about the look she had on her face was just, odd. The way she spoke, all calm, cool and collected, was in such an ominous way.

"You are a smart one aren't you? You're right. Looks _can _be deceiving. But I'm not like that." Carla chuckled at him

"How am I so sure?"

'_You sure do ask a lot of questions.' _She thought.

"If I was a danger, wouldn't me and my friend have killed you all and have taken the chopper for our own by now?" The man thought about it and nodded.

"You're right."

"Always am." One of the pilots received an order through his headset, he nodded and got up, walking past his fellow comrade and opened up and small locker the was beside Piers. He took out a case and opened it, containing a small laptop, and slides with syringes on the side. He looked at the two survivors.

"Wake your friend for me?" He asked kindly as he nodded once at Piers. Carla shook him awake.

"Uhh.. Wha-?" He looked around, dazed and confused. "What's going on?" Carla pointed at the pilot behind Piers and he turned to face the man. "What's with the case?"

"My orders are to check any survivors blood for any possible signs of the C-virus." Carla's eyes grew wide while Piers just nodded.

'_With that Anti virus Carla gave me, I should pass this with flying colors.'_ Piers thought calmly. Carla gave him a worried look. Obviously, he didn't hear her story out. The man set the case back in the locker without closing it, and took out a syringe, withdrew a blood sample from Piers and poured the blood into a small glass container then put it next to the laptop. Carla was next. Her heartbeat raced. God knows what the hell they'll do if they found out that both had the C-virus in them. The man took out another syringe and looked at her. She shook her head, protecting herself by curling up. Piers raised his eyebrows at her. The man chuckled.

"I guess you fear needles? I promise it'll only be for a quick sec'. trust me on this, miss. I need to do it."

"No!"

"Miss please!"

"What would you do if I did have the C-virus in me?!" The question shocked everyone. The man looked at her.

"Well… my orders were to take the infected into custody, to see if we can …treat them." Carla looked at him with suspicion. She took note that he paused, which can mean that he's lying. She shook her head at him. The man looked at the soldier and nodded at him, then both of them started to grab and pin her down. Piers tried to get them both off of Carla, he threw one of the soldiers across without a problem. The other that was on Carla quickly drew a sample before Piers could get to him and went to the case to test it. The man stared silently as Carla curled up once more, with a worried expression. Piers looked at the man who was doing the testing. His face, was pale white, eyes widened. "Your…test results they…"

"What about them?!" Piers pressed on.

"They came back positive. For the both of you. You both contain the C-virus in your blood…" He looked at them. Piers too, was pale. He believed the Anti-C would destroy all C-blood cells. It only got rid of the mutation, nothing more.

"I-I'm still infected?! Carla!" He turned angrily towards her. "What kind of Anti virus was that?!" She looked away closing her eyes. "ANSWER ME!"

"…It was only meant to rid of mutation. But you kept the C-blood cells, as well as the power that it holds." She quietly respond, not showing emotion.

"And what about you?! You're infected too! What about that, huh?! When did you plan on telling me-" Carla cut him off.

"Just be grateful that I saved your life!" As the two were bickering, the man quickly grabbed two strong sedatives and ready to get Piers first. Carla saw him and warned Piers. "BEHIND YOU!" He quickly turned but when he did, the man injected him and Piers collapsed. Even though his view was hazy, he still managed to see how the other soldier held Carla as the man injected her neck and she fell right beside him. Her sight as well, becoming a big blur.

"P-Piers…" She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Piers stretched out his hand, using his remaining strength, he grabbed onto her hand, which was right above her head. Piers grabbed it and kept her hand in his.

"Car-Carla…" He barely spoke and knocked out unconscious for the second time this day.

The soldiers stood above them. The man who had received the orders spoke into his headset. "HQ, we discovered C-infected. Still maintaining human form, no transformations. Do we take 'em back to the states, or gun 'em down?" He listened for instructions and nodded. "Understood. Over and out."

The other soldier spoke out. "What are we gonna do?" The man ignored his question and kneeled beside Piers and Carla.

"Looks like you're both gonna become the military's lab rats as of now, freak shows!"

* * *

Sincerely, hope you like this chapter, once again, I was out of it when I wrote it. I tried to make it good. But in a way, consider it, just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by the weekend of not, next week, early. Next chapter will be something unexpected yet "expectable"... if that's even a word -_-. But the next chapter will be a filler of some sort but it will heavily effect the future chapters. Trust me that ;) ~ Bye for now~


	4. Redemption

**AN: **REALLY Sorry about the slow updates! Im already over a month late with this! So I made it as long as possible but didnt want to keep making you guys wait. As stated in the previous chapter, this one has some importance to the story. This is a Chris based so if you don't like him, just skim through it so you can get to the important details. Piers will be coming in soon. Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **Resident Evil is owned respectfully by CAPCOM

* * *

_3 months later…_

Chris Redfield, survivor of the incident in China as well as Edonia and several other tragedies, had refused to speak to the press about everything that had happened in China. He was asked about his comrades, the amount of deaths he had seen, the mutations that were taking place, his views and the one that got to him the most, the death of his fellow sniper, Piers Nivans. When he had returned to the states, empty handed, no BSAA soldiers, no sample of the C-virus nor any bullets left, he was pressed on by many reporters. He has far too traumatized by Piers' death to even speak or think about it all. He always had to force the image of a mutated Piers out of his mind. It scarred him deeply. If only he was as agile and aware as he was in his youth. He could've prevented it. Chris constantly blamed himself for his death and mutation. Luckily, he wasn't alone. His long time partner and close friend, Jill Valentine, had comforted him right after his arrival. She and as well as his sister, Claire Redfield, have been with him every step of the way.

Chris, sitting on his favorite leather one-seat chair in his home, staring blankly out the window of his living room. His hands absently played with the fabric of his navy blue jeans. His combat boots slowly tapped on the creamy white tile floor. He sighed, thinking back to it all. His hands made their way into the pockets of his black suede jacket. Jill approached him, eyed his every move. "How you holding up?" Jill asked him as Chris stared out into the light blue sky. His head barely turning towards her, refusing to make eye contact.

"…No real improvement. But, I feel almost at peace." He replied, the tone of his voice low and deep. He felt like he hasn't spoken in hours until now. Jill slightly bent her knees to rest her chin on his shoulder and her hand gently stroked his forearm.

"At peace, how?" He turned his head towards her, his face just an inch away from hers.

"You ever had that feeling when, the weight of the world that was on you for what felt like years, just suddenly falls off then you begin to feel that soreness from it. But then after a while, the pain soothes itself?" Jill looked down at the floor, and slowly nodded. Chris looked away from her a faced out the window once again. "Yeah, that's how I'm beginning to feel."

"Like the old saying, "_Time heals the pain." _In this case, not fast enough." Jill stated as she slowly got off of Chris. A phone rang. His cell phone. Jill waited as Chris answered his phone, his arm only moving while his body stayed still.

"H-hello?" Chris listened to the voice respond and nodded gently. "Yeah, I… I guess I can now. Alright. I'll see you there." He hung up and placed his cell on the arm of his chair, slowly standing and faced Jill. "I've gotta go."

"Go? Where to?" She arched an eyebrow. He kept quiet, knowing the answer would be something she wouldn't want for him.

"The press… they want a conference. That's what I'm going to give them. As well as give the families of the fallen BSAA members some sort of comfort and ease." Jill looked at him like he was in over his head.

"What?! Chris, you're in bad shape, you shouldn't do something like that now!"

"Jill, don't even try to stop me. I've already made my mind." He walked out the door not even bothering to listen to what Jill had to say. She sighed and shook her head.

'_I swear you can be so hard-headed, Chris. I only want to be there for you.'_ She thought as she watched him leave. "Wait up!" She chased after him and caught up. He barely acknowledged her presence as she walked beside him, glaring. "Don't run off like that on me. You know I'm only here to help."

"I don't need nor want your help." He responded coldly. Jill felt shut down by him. He's acted in a similar way in the past but now, it's different. His attitude towards Jill was just pure anger. Usually, he'd welcome and embrace her being there for him. Jill grabbed his shoulder forcing him to stop as she turned his body to face her.

"Chris, I don't know where this anger is all coming from but it's-" She was quickly cut off by Chris.

"Leave me _**ALONE**_!" He snapped as he walked off to his black BMW. Jill stood there dumbfounded. He just snapped at her. At his long time partner. She watched as he angrily drove off.

"Chris…"

He sped off, gripping the handles tightly, grinding his teeth. _'What kind of person does she think I am?! I can handle myself, not some sap who constantly needs help.'_ He slowed down remembering his destination. "Alright… 31st on Elm Avenue… Bushwell field…" Luckily, he wasn't to far off, just a few avenues away. He drove by carefully examining his surroundings. He saw families laughing happily together. He slumped his shoulders. What he was about to do was the right thing. Give his fallen comrade's families some closure.

Chris reached the field to find reporter, cameras, BSAA members, families, friends and spectators. He sighed deeply and opened the car door, took out his keys and slammed it shut causing some attention from reporters. "Mr. Redfield! A word please?!" A hoard of reporters surrounded him and his car.

"Mr. Redfield, is it true that you had an involvement with the incident?!"

"What?! NO!" Chris responded harshly.

"Mr. Redfield! What happened to your partner?!"

"Mr. Redfield, what was it like out there?!"

"How many murders did you witness?!"

"Was it your intention to have your comrades offed in the first place!?"

"Does this involvement have anything to do with the late Albert Wesker?!"

Chris tightened his jaw at the questions. If he could, he would deck every single one of them straight in the face. From a distance, he spotted the BSAA's director who took over after the retired Clive R. O'Brian. He shoved the reporters out of his way darting towards his director, Aaron Schantz. The director nodded at him as Chris approached. "Chris, glad to see you showed." The director spoke with notable German accent.

"Schantz, you didn't say there'd be _this _many people!" Chris hisses at him. Aaron only smirked.

"Redfield, did you honestly expect that even after 3 months of the incident and your silence, people would forget about you just like that? Redfield, you need an awful lot of catching up." Aaron shook his head at him. Chris looked away towards the families.

"I'm only here for them. Not for the press' fucking entertainment."

"Understood. Whenever you're ready, go speak at the podium on the stage there." The director pointed over to a heavily shaded area underneath large trees. It was a white small rectangular stage about four feet tall, small steps on each side with a podium front and center of the stage floor. Many people sat on the chairs that were bunched up right in front of the stage. Chris wasn't ready to go talk on stage. He looked at the sorrow filled faces that sat on the chairs. He could not face them directly. He felt like breaking down. He hung his head down, his mind trailed off to Jill. He heard the sound of two people crunching on the grass as they walked.

"Jill…" The sound of grass crunching came closer to him as he slowly lifted his head and he gasped. "Jill, Claire?!" Claire walked up to Chris and pulled him into a hug.

"Miss me, Chris?" He hugged her tightly nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Of course."

"Well it doesn't look that way." She chuckled.

"How'd you-"

"Jill contacted the director after you left." Chris looked at Jill over Claire's right shoulder. He half smiled at her and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Chris said as he parted away from Claire and she began to fix her favorite signature red vest with the "Let Me Live" logo. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile. Chris looked around, seeing a man with graying blonde hair, around his 40's to 50's wearing a short-sleeved polo shirt, black pants and black shoes, approaching him slowly with a woman about the same age wearing a black dress and black heels, by his side. Both wore a concerned face. He recognized them to be;

'_**His**__ parents…' _He thought as a grim look was seen on his face. The man went up to Chris, his eyes were red, tear stains visible on his cheeks. The woman tried to hide her sobs by covering her mouth.

"Mr. Redfield…" The man spoke softly as he nodded at him. Chris gulped hard in nervousness. He never expected it would have to come to this. At least not publicly. He nodded back at the man, sweat beads forming on his face.

"Mr. Nivans…" Chris could feel himself choking up after saying Nivans. A pang of regret struck him. He tried his best to gather the words he's been hassling himself to say when he had the chance to talk to Piers' father, and the chance was now. "I'm…so very…sorry. If there's anyone to blame for… what happened to Piers, it's me. I understand if you want to beat the fuck outta me. I get it. I completely understand. Hell, I want to beat the hell out of myself sometimes." Mr. Nivans lowered his head and shook his head.

"No… I don't. I know that my son's death had some sort of meaning. Am I right?" Chris stared at the ground, barely nodding. He felt idiotic for nodding to that. Piers didn't die for a good reason, he died because of _him_. He can never tell that to Mr. Nivans. Chris knows that it would kill the poor man. "My son died as a hero. For that, I'm proud of him."

"He gave up his life own saved Chris'." Jill spoke as she approached them. "He truly was a hero." Mr. and Mrs. Nivans look at Jill then to Chris.

"Is it true, Mr. Redfield? My son saved you?"

"…yes. He did, and I am forever grateful and if he was still…around, I'd repay him that kindness ten-fold." Chris lifted his head and looked over at the podium. _I know what must be done… redemption.'_ Without a word, Chris walked away, Jill looked at him with a confused face as well as the Nivans. He stormed off to the stage and got behind the podium, adjusting the microphone to level with his mouth. "Attention! Can I have everyone's attention please." The echoes of his voice were carried through the large talking crowds. Camera men quickly gathered around the stage as well as reporters. Families sat and filled up the once empty chairs, BSAA members stood around the chairs. Jill and Claire were right by the side of the stage where Chris went up through. The crowd all stared at Chris, giving him their full attention. Camera men already began recording him. He tried his best to maintain his composure. Hopefully, this doesn't screw him over.

"First off, I just wanna say, thank you to all of you how have showed up here, this shows your love and support for the BSAA and its members. For that, I thank you personally. Next… my heart goes out to all how have lost a family or friend that was a member of the BSAA. We all tried our best to keep everyone alive. I sure as hell did." Chris paused looking at the sorrow filled faces in the crowded seats. "I know that feeling… losing a friend, or in this matter, friends. I've lost one too many even before the BSAA. I once resided in the lost city known as Raccoon City. Many of you may or may not know that. Anyway, during my time there, my former team, known as STARS Alpha team, was given a mission to investigate the sudden crash of our fellow comrades from Bravo team. Unspeakable danger was what lurked around the forests of Raccoon City. I've lost Joseph Frost who was my best friend. Kevin Dooley, pilot of Bravo team, Kenneth Sullivan, Enrico Marini, former captain of Bravo team, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey and…" He paused again. He didn't want to say that name, but there's no point in taking it back now. "My former captain, the man I had looked up to for years. A man I once respected and considered a dear friend. The late Albert Wesker." Chris received several gasps and shocked faces. Exactly what he was expecting. He nodded at their reactions. "I understand. It's insane, but it's the sad truth. He betrayed me. Me and Jill." He pointed over to her, she only looked at the ground. "Then, during the Raccoon City incident, I lost everyone at the RPD, Brad Vickers, the former pilot of Alpha team and many, _**many**_ more. Africa; I lost nearly all of Delta team, all of Alpha. I almost lost my dearest partner and friend." He glanced at Jill. He sighed heavily, knowing what he would say next. "In Edonia… I lost my team. Finn…" He cut off his words, not being able to continue with the names. "I lost nearly my whole team." He began to choke up feeling his nerves going haywire. He started to sweat, his hands balled into fists, his eyes were shut tightly. He couldn't stand the guilt.

"It's okay, Chris." The soft voice of his sister was heard from his right side. He calmed himself, opening his eyes easing himself up and sighed once more.

"Then China… Alpha team, Bravo team, Charlie team, Delta team and Echo team… I lost them all. Then when I thought I could easily escape with my late partner Piers Nivans, a BOW that was created to destroy mankind got me in it's grip. Nearly squeezed the life out of me. Piers, he…" Chris looked up at Mr. Nivans as he nodded at Chris to continue. "He saved me, but at the cost of his life. Was it worth it? No. It wasn't. It should've been me. Not him, he had a future ahead of him. I'm all worn out. I can't keep this up any longer, but I have to. For Piers' sake. I suppose it was his dying wish. Rest in peace, Piers Nivans." Sounds of loud gasps and cries were heard. "I won't let their death go in vain. They didn't die for no reason! This is where I take my stand. Rise against all odds. I, Chris Redfield, will stay in the position as Captain of Alpha team. I will guide us to victory against bio-terrorism. This I swear it. I am willing to give my life for this war." The cries died down, faces lit up. Jill and Claire only smiled at him.

"Long live, Chris Redfield!" A BSAA member shouted from the sides, the crowds of people clapping. He could only give a faint smile.

"I wont give up. I don't want any of you to give up. Fight for the future. None of us deserve a brutal death. None of our fallen comrades deserved the brutal deaths they got. I take full responsibility. I would gladly trade places with any of them. But its best to not linger in the past. So I fight to keep their memory alive. I fight for all of you. Nothing will keep me or any of us down." Chris backed away from the microphone, the crowd roared out in cheers and claps. He hopped off the stage only to be bombarded by reporters once again, but he ignored them and walked towards Jill and Claire.

"Calling it a day?" Jill said to him. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, you can say that."

* * *

A dark figure sat in front of a laptop and large flat screen television. A wire connected the two together. The video of Chris Redfield giving his most memorable speech was on a constant pause and play pattern on both the laptop and TV screen. On the laptop, it showed an editing tablet was at the very bottom of the screen. The figure smirked.

"_I-give up-on-the BSAA. It's-the-truth. All-my-comrades-died-for-nothing. All-of us-deserve a brutal death. Albert Wesker-now-has-my-support. Piers Nivans-got-what-he-deserved. I would-have-gladly-squeezed the life out of-him. I take-no-responsibility-for-their-brutal deaths. Rest in peace-es-Nivans."_ The clip of Chris coming off the stage played, then the video ended.

The figure finished the editing and laid back, a huge grin etched as the video was on repeat. Hearing the words that did come from Chris' mouth yet not arranged in that order, had the figure chuckling.

"Hope you'll enjoy my present, Redfield."

* * *

**AN: **That suspense! Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and hope it was worth the wait, my apologies for Chris' long speech but it was part of the plan! Hmm this mysterious figure, wonder who it can be? Oh and in case you got confused on the dashes between words, it shows the editing things like each word had a different tone so yeah, if you're still confused on something, let me know, look forward to the 5th chapter soon hopefully by next week, it wont be as long as this but it will be good! And if there's any mistakes, please let me know, I didn't get a chance to revise it so yeah heh... Ciao~


	5. Rude Awakenings

**AN: **I tried to update as quickly as possible! I didn't revise it, so feel free to point out the mistakes, I wanted to get this up ASAP! Now, Piers and Carla are back, hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! I noticed that many people want Piers/Carla to happen. Well... you'll have to stick around to see if it does! I'm sorry if its boring I just wanted to get this out of the way, didn't want to skip a moment like this. Anyway, chapter 6 is already getting worked on! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **RESIDENT EVIL RESPECTFULLY BELONGS TO CAPCOM AND CAPCOM ALONE... Sadly.

* * *

Eyes slowly part ways, the pupils that were dilated under eyelids quickly retracted due to it's exposure to a bright white light. The deep green eyes slowly examining its surroundings. Everything was white. Not a single person was in sight.

'_Why's it so…? What the…' _Hands slowly moved around on the sides feeling the cold of metal with a rectangular shape. _'A…table?'_

A hand reached up, rubbing the eyes and slowly getting the upper half of the body up off the table only to face a mirror. The eyes examined its reflection. Piers, was looking straight into the mirror. Instead of his torn up BSAA uniform, he had on a hospital patient gown. As he lifted himself up his body felt worn out. "Damn, how long have I been out for?" He forced the little bit of strength in him to slide his legs off the table and carefully plant his feet on the cold white tiled floor. He had difficulty to keep himself up, his hands still on the table to help him maintain his weakened body.

"Shit…at this rate I won't go anywhere…" He stiffened his arms to hold him up, feeling his legs slowly regain strength. He gently pushed himself away from the table only to completely collapse. "Fucking…hell. I must've been out for a long time. My muscles…" He grinded his teeth in annoyance and forced himself to stand, this time he succeeded. He stood and gradually walked towards the magic mirror. Forcing his body up against it, he knocked on the mirror. "Hey, any of you wanna get me out of here?" He heard a voice on the other side. An intercom switch on.

"Mr. Nivans. Do you remember anything?" A deep voice was heard. Piers arched an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with me being here?! Why am I even here?!"

"Mr. Nivans, you didn't answer my question. Do you remember anything?"

"And you haven't answered mine! Why am I here?"

"Mr. Nivans please, cooperate with me and I promise to do the same." Piers sighed loudly. He hated when his questions weren't answered.

"Fine. Yeah I do remember everything."

"How did you get infected?"

"Hey. It's my turn. Why am I here?" Piers could hear the man sigh through the intercom.

"You are here because the C-Virus courses through your veins. We want to learn and experiment with how you were able to withstand the virus without losing your humanity or going through a mutation."

"I did mutate. I took the antidote, and the mutation went away. But that guy on the chopper said I still had it in my blood stream." He thought about Carla for a second and gritted his teeth. _'She fucking lied. That was no Anti-virus. It was just a serum to control it.'_

"…How did you get the antidote?"

"The woman I was with. She gave it to me."

"What is her na-" The man was quickly cut off by an angry Piers.

"Dammit, I've answered all your questions, now let me go!" Gaining all his strength back, he slammed his fist against the magic mirror, breaking it into pieces. The man who had been on the intercom fell into his seat from shock. Piers glanced at his fist then looked at the man. The man was a Caucasian scientist, he had the typical lab coat with glasses and he didn't look much younger than 40. He stood back up and introduced himself nervously and frightened.

"I-I…uhm, M-Mr. Nivans, I'm p-p-professor Lan. I-I'm sorry that I didn't cooperate." The professor was visibly shaking. Piers tilted his head. Not once has he ever seen someone fear him.

"…It's fine I suppose. The woman… where is she?" Piers scowled as he watched Professor Lan tremble where he stood.

"S-She's in the upper levels." He nodded and hopped over where the mirror was, and went for the door opening it and turning back to Lan.

"Appreciate it." He walked out looking for the nearest staircase. He walked down hallway after hallway. Not finding one single staircase, hell not even an elevator. He passed by many scientists, looking like a maniac straight out of an institute mostly because he was still in his hospital gown. _'Carla when I get my hands on you I swear I'll-'_ His dark thoughts came to a stop when he hear a shot fire. He paused in the middle of the hallway, waiting for anymore shots. Another shot came through… then another…then followed by what sounded like a machine gun spraying its bullets. Screams quickly followed.

"_No please don't- __**AHHH**__!"_

"_NO!"_

"_STAY BACK!"_

"_Please I'll do anything!"_

"_I have a family, let me- __**GAHHH**__!"_

"The fuck is going on?!" Piers yelled out, looking around almost lost. More gunshots and screams were heard. A door that camouflaged with the wall opened. Piers looked over to see Carla was as well as him, wearing a hospital gown step out calmly. _'How the hell did she do that? And does she always have that emotionless face?! This fucking place is being shot up!'_

"They're here for us." She spoke as she approached him. He looked at her confused.

"_They? _Who are 'they'? Those fuckers that are shooting up innocent people?!" Piers grabbed her shoulders, almost shaking her. She shoved his hands aside and gave him a smirk.

"If what they're doing angers you so much, why don't you do something? You have the C-virus. You can take them out without a weapon on your own. Then again, if you do that then we won't be able to shield our secret and won't find a good hideout. These people have a hideout for us to hold out in. And they would come after us if we killed their comrades. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" She said as she passed by him walking towards the gunfire.

"Who are they?!" Piers shouted as he walked to catch up to her. She walked her way to the nearest sound of gunfire, inside a room and stood at the doorway. She leaned on the frame of the door as Piers walked up right behind her and looked in seeing about 5 dead bodies, blood splattered everywhere, bullets, files and other objects strewn around and two soldiers, dressed in black Mercenary uniforms. They had masks the looked like gas masks, assault rifles in hand and two pistols holstered on their sides. One of them looked up at the two and held their hand to the side of their face, contacting someone through an ear piece.

"We've located the C-carriers." The one who spoke had a very feminine voice. She listened to her instructions and nodded. "Got it, we're on our way. Alpha and Delta start making your way out. Sky-Falcon out." She turned her attention back to the carriers. "You two, come with us." She walked past them aiming her rifle as her teammate followed behind her as well as Piers and Carla.

"Where to?" Piers asked but didn't receive and answer. "Where are we going?"

"Out." The one called Sky-Falcon spoke. Piers scoffed at her.

"_Very _detailed…" He looked at Carla, she still remained expressionless. Her cold eyes looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. "So I assume these are the people who are here for us? What are they like friends of yours or something?" He said almost sarcastically. She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at his question.

"Yeah… I suppose you can say that." She smirked. Piers frowned getting a bad feeling.

* * *

Sincerely, hope you enjoyed! This story is starting to make me like Carla. To be fair, I never did like her, until I started writing this. Heh, weird but I'm liking her now! Piers is just so lost its actually cute~ Anyway, as for the mysterious figure from chapter 4, that person will be revealed in maybe the 7th or 8th chapter. People keep guessing Wesker... I wonder why... hah, I'm keeping this as canon as possible, so... No spoilers. Teasing ;) Stay tuned! Chapter 6 will be here hopefully by next week! I think this is the shortest chapter... then again I really didn't know what to write and didn't want to take too long thinking of a plot for it. Thanks for all the support! Caio~


	6. Sadists at Heart

**AN: **Here you go! I hope you enjoy this, once again sorry, I promised I would update like a week earlier but, holidays were keeping me busy and all. Just a heads up I'll probably start updating bi-weekly, because as the start of 2013, I'll be very busy with things and possibly work so... sorry. I'll try to u[date every 2 weeks though :) I'm getting alot of good reviews on this story so, I'd like to take the time to say, thank you all so much for the support, so far I just got up to 1,000 views on this story. Thank you to all! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER:** RESIDENT EVIL RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO CAPCOM.

* * *

As they made their way down the stairs, Piers couldn't help but wonder how long they were entrapped in this place. He looked over at Carla as she jogged down the stairs in front of him, her blonde hair bouncing with every step down she took. She's beautiful, but a deceiver. His emotions were running wild. He didn't know whether he should be grateful or feel like he's been cursed. Angry or glad. Hate or…

"WHOA!" Piers stumbled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was too focused on the beautiful liar in front of him to even notice. Carla looked over at him and smirked.

"Pay attention, or we'll leave you behind." Carla said in a slightly threatening way. Piers sneered at her warning.

"Whatever." He looked around seeing the main hallway, most of the lights were off while the remaining light were either on or flickering on and off. Blood splattered around the floor and walls, a woman sprawled on the counter, her neck oozing blood from the slash on her neck, both arteries cut open. He grimaced the sight. '_What kind of sicko would do that to an innocent woman?'_ He looked at the two mercenary guiding him and Carla. _'Oh yeah… those kind.'_ Sky-Falcon contacted her team once again.

"Current location?" She stood quite for a moment. "We're in the main room. Heading out the front. We've got the carriers. I'll see you then. Sky-Falcon, over and out." She nodded towards the front. "Keep moving." She gave the command yet didn't move an inch, neither did her partner. They looked back at Piers and Carla. "Well? Keep moving." She ordered more sternly. Piers rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them towards the glass front doors, pushing them open seeing a large black van with tinted windows parked out front. He slowly approached it. The side door slid open, another mercenary inside, giving Piers a signal to get in. He hopped in, Carla following as well as the their "guides". Piers sat in the very back his seat facing forward, while Carla sat in front of his seat that also faced forward. They sat quite and still, waiting for the other mercenaries to return. More gunshots were heard as they waited. Piers cringed as he heard the blood curdling screams that followed.

"Honestly, is it necessary to kill them?! They've done nothing to any of you!" He shouted, not being able to control the anger building up inside of him. One of the mercenaries darted their masked face towards him.

"All of them know about what flows through your blood stream. If they survive and let that information escape them, then you'll either be put down or taken for more testing. We are here to help you, not to hold you captive." The masked face that looked over at him spoke with a deep masculine voice. Piers gave the mercenary a confused look.

"Well what if they did survive and _didn't _say a word to anyone?!"

"Tch, knowing human nature, it's nearly impossible. Holding a secret that big and valuable? Never." The man replied. He was right and Piers knew it. A secret like that could be worth more than just a couple thousand bucks.

"Well, can't you bribe them? Bribery usually works."

"Spend money on people who may find a way around the bribery? Where's the fun in that? When we can just silence them for good with just one bullet to the head." Even though his mask covered it, Piers could tell that the man was giving a smirk or a grin just by the tone of his voice. He sounded almost delighted to say that last sentence. Piers was disgusted by the man's enthusiasm.

"It's sick how you people can enjoy the screams and cries of others as you gun them down!"

"Kid, we don't enjoy their screams. We enjoy the silence that comes after!" The man laughed out. Piers gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"You sick bastard!"

"Enough!" Carla shouted, mostly towards Piers. Just when he was about to retort, the last group came out of the hospital-like facility covered in blood, they hopped into the van and the driver drove off. Piers leaned back in his chair looking at the floor of the van, a frown worn on his face. He tapped his foot on vans floor, impatiently and repeatedly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. The mercenary that Piers had a little discussion with radioed his HQ.

"Command, we have the carriers and are on the way to base 5." He listened to his commands response and nodded. "Understood." He took two black empty sacks from underneath the drivers seat and approached Piers and Carla with it. "Sorry, but we can't have the location of our base shown to outsiders like yourselves." Piers got into a defensive stance.

"We don't even know where we are! There's no point!" Piers shouted as the man got closer to him. He looked over at Carla, who was completely unfazed and stood still like a statue. "How can this not bother you?!"

"Just let them do their job, Piers." She spoke with a tone so detached from emotion as the man covered her head first. Piers could almost shiver from it. He eased himself, still not liking the idea of getting his face bagged and then he sighed, putting aside his pride, he allowed himself to be bagged. The mercenary tightened it around his neck, making sure it won't slip off. He also brought out one pair of cuffs for Piers, and Piers only. The man forcibly grabbed Piers' wrist and put on cuff on.

"What the fuck!?" Piers was startled by the cold and heavy sensation he felt on his right wrist. He tried to pull away but the attempt failed and only received a harsh tug on his arm. He felt the man grab his other wrist and put the cold metal on him. From the sound that the metal made, Piers easily recognized it to be handcuffs. "Whoa! You never said shit about cuffs! I don't need this, it's not like I'm going anywhere!" Piers jiggled the cuff, trying to loosen the grip it had on his wrists. The man went back to his seat. Piers snarled as he shook the cuffs.

"Will you quit that shit?!" Sky-Falcon yelled from the front.

"If you get these things off me then yeah, I will quit it!" Piers yelled back. The man that had cuffed him sighed from annoyance. He got back up and approached Piers once more.

"Time to go night-night." He said right before he hit Piers on the side of his neck, knocking him unconscious. He fell over to his right side, falling into a deep sleep. The man removed the cuffs and the bag off his head, going back over to his seat. Carla, who remained still with the bag over her head, smirked from under.

"I must thank you for that. Now please, get this off." She said calmly. The man chuckled and signaled a mercenary who was closer to her, to remove to the bag off her head. "About time someone shut him up."

"Preach it to the choir!" The man praised. Carla looked back at Piers' unconscious form. He looked at peace. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She mouthed the words "Forgive me" to him and turned back around and sighed.

"Shadow, you didn't have to knock the kid out." Sky-Falcon said as she looked at Piers. Shadow chuckled softly as he looked at her. He could tell she had some sort of sympathy for the guy. However, it was a strange thing for a mercenary to even remotely care for someone. He shrugged half-heartedly. He could honestly care less for Piers.

"He deserved it. He was gettin' annoying." Carla rolled her eyes.

"So I assume _she's_ waiting at base 5 for us?" Carla asked. Sky looked over at her and shook her head, adjusting herself so that her body faced Carla.

"She's waiting at the heart of Area 9." Carla tilted her head. She was unfamiliar with Area 9. Matter of fact, she was unfamiliar with everything at the moment. She just tried her best to as if she was knowledgeable on the situation. In reality, she was just as confused as Piers. Shadow took off his mask, revealing a man with dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, a scar on his left cheek, smirking at her.

"You really don't know anything that's going on, do you doll face?" Carla's eyes trailed from his face to the floor, frowning. She gently shook her head, her face still calm.

"Then tell us, how do you know the woman who is waiting for you?" His eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say, an old connection from the past." Carla gave a smirk.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think it was better than the last, and as for that mysterious person, it will be revealed the next chapter, but no promises. I have a couple of ideas to write for the next chapter so hopefully I can fit the revealing of that person. Just so you know, its not someone I made up, it is a character of RE. So just sit tight ;) This person will be revealed. Until next time. Ciao~


	7. Confessions

**AN: **My deepest apology for taking longer than I had hoped and expected. Life's getting pretty complicated, but I try to maintain. Anywho, I'm happy for all the support I'm getting from this story. Honestly, I wasn't expecting many people to view or like this, but it happened! And I thank you~ Well, I can't promise it, but expect the 8th next time and no, to hold off your suspense, the mysterious person isn't here. Maybe the 8th that person will be revealed but for now, enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER: **RESIDENT EVIL BELONGS TO CAPCOM~ That is all C: Enjoy~

* * *

_He panted as he ran, trying to get away from everything as far as possible. Wounded, he dragged his rifle by his side, refusing to let it go. The sound and smell of bullets spraying around behind him. His blood gushed out in the deep slash on his right arm. People running the direction that he was headed, many had ran past him even harshly bumping into him, nearly knocking him down. His vision became blurry as he pushed himself further, using the remainder of his strength to keep on. Hearing the screeches of ungodly monstrosities as they attacked with full force, literally tearing people apart. Blood puddles, chunks of fresh flesh, broken bones and torn up organs sprawled around the concrete floor._

"_Somebody please help me!" A man yelled not too far from his distance. The cry for help was soon followed by a bloodcurdling scream. He ran faster. His life was hanging by a thread._

'_God, please if you do exist, please help me… that's all I ask for, just a little boost. Enough to get away. Please… God, PLEASE!' He prayed in his mind. He heard the sound of wheels rapidly scratching the road getting closer to his location. He slowed, squinting and looking around. A BSAA vehicle. The car stopped, no one got out of it. "Thank you…" He sighed as he limped his way to the car. As he got closer he couldn't help but notice that there was only one person inside. His limping became slower and slower until he reached the front of the car, making his way to the passenger's seat. He opened the door, crawled in and shut the door. He panted and threw his head back, relaxing his muscles, sighing in relief. He looked over at the driver, who was facing outside his window. "Thank you so much, I couldn't have made it without you, man. I owe you." The man had dark brown hair, neat short hair and a rather buffed figure. His head slowly turned to face his passenger. The driver looked dead into his new companion's eyes. _

"_You're dead to me, Nivans!" The face and voice of Chris Redfield. Chris whipped out his .50 Desert Eagle magnum, aiming at Piers' head. Piers looked at him horrified, his eyes widened._

"_C-Captain?!" He tried to get the car door open, but it was locked from the inside. He looked back at his captain. He pulled the trigger._

"NOO!" Piers yelled out in his sleep. He was covered in sweat, heavily panting and cringing. "Captain, please, don't do this!" He continued with his cries. Twisting around. Carla walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Piers, wake up. It's just a dream." His eyes jolted open, pupils dilated, sweating and breathing hard. He slowly sat up looking around, seeing he was now in a normal looking bedroom; tan colored walls with a white ceiling with a fan and a small light bulb near it that lit up the whole room, marble white tiles a window opposite to him, a nightstand close by, a table by the window and a small closet next to a door. He realized he felt that he was on a bed with velvet colored fur sheets. He hunched as he sat trying to process what had happened in his dream.

"Chris… he…" He said in disbelief. Carla sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder blade in a comforting manner. He was taken back by her action. He looked over his shoulder to only get a view of her blonde haired head. He couldn't help but give off a soft smile and turned his head back forward. "Chris would never…" Piers sighed and then began to feel a wave of pain rush over his right arm. He grasped his right arm tightly, groaning loudly from the agony. Carla lifted her head off of him and examined his arm. She gently ran her hand on his arm from shoulder to fingertip. She felt his arm heat up quickly and pulled her hand away.

"That's odd." Even though he was suffering, Piers managed to look at her and give a worried face.

"W-what's th-that suppose to mean?" He spoke as he gritted his teeth together from the pain. Carla looked at his eyes. They still remained green. No radical color change, no pupil deformation. Nothing. Only his right arm was acting up. Heating up. Piers looked at his arm. He began to feel the temperature of his body skyrocket, sweating even more than before. "The fuck is h-happening!?"

"It's an affect from the C-Virus. A rather, uncommon affect." Carla informed him. Piers looked at her as she turned around and walked towards a small table that held a briefcase.

"How the hell do you know?" Without a word, she put in the code and opened it, taking out a syringe with a sickly green liquid inside. Piers shook his head. "The hell are you doing?" Once again, no response from her. She turned and carefully walked towards him, holding the needle of the syringe upwards. "Answer me! How the fuck do you have that?! How did we get here? What the fuck is going on?!" Piers shouted. He paused letting out a sigh, shaking his head once more. "How do you know all this?" He spoke more calmly. His voice began to crack. All his unanswered questions were pushing him off the edge from curiosity and desperation. He needed answers. Carla's lips formed an amused smirk.

"Lift your arm." Piers obeyed and she injected him. A few seconds passed and the heat cooled down. His pain subsided and he threw himself back on to the bed with relief. Carla took a seat next to him as he laid there, his eyes open staring up at the ceiling fan whirling around, never ending. Hs eyes slowly trailed off to look at her.

"How do you know all this? And I'm not only talking about what recently happened. I mean from the very start. How did you know what I had in me? How do you know everything that you've done or said during your time around me?" Carla smirked at him.

"My dear… you have a lot to learn." She sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide it from him forever. "I assume you didn't hear me out back in the pod." Piers shook his head in confusion. She chuckled softly, preparing herself for the worst possible reaction from him. "Well then, it all started…"

* * *

A man with a suit came into the office of BSAA director, Aaron Schantz, informing him of some recent Intel. "Sir, we've received calls from eye-witnesses about a shooting in St. Shepard's hospital in Anaconda, Montana. A group of people in black Kevlar vests, gas masks and machine guns hopping out of a black van, shooting everyone in sight, and came back out not too long after with two hospital patience." Aaron shook his head in disgust and looked back up at his informant.

"Any surviving doctors or nurses?" He asked calmly.

"None that we know of sir. But, I had one of the bystanders that reported the incident enter the hospital and check out any possible reasons to have shot it up. The man uncovered the secret of the so called hospital."

"And that secret is…?" His informant was hesitant.

"Uh… it's that, the hospital is a disguise." Aaron motion his hand, signaling for the informant to continue. "Oh, and uh… the truth about the hospital is that it's actually a lab for I believe the company called, Tricell? They conduct B.O.W. experimental research." Aaron not in the least bit surprised. He just nodded.

"Thank you for the Intel. I'll take this case, make sure this doesn't go out to the public and the Montana detectives." The informant nodded and left the office, whipping out his cell phone and making the calls. Aaron sat their pondering. _'An undercover lab from Tricell. Two patients… why are they important enough for mercenaries to retrieve them?'_ He pressed a button on his intercom. "Send Redfield and Valentine up." He released the button and leaned back onto his chair waiting for a response. A beep came from the intercom.

"Captain Redfield and Agent Valentine are on their way." A young female voice responded. Aaron waited, staring at the door. A few minutes passed and the door opened. Chris walked in followed by Jill, wearing their BSAA uniforms without their weapons. Jill took off her blue hat as she entered, holding it.

"Director, you wanted to see us why?" Chris asked as he stood in front of Aaron's desk, Jill was stood right by Chris' side.

"I've got the perfect mission for you two along with your squad, Chris."

* * *

He threw her against the wall, grabbing her by the neck choking her, pressing his body against her angrily.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled out in her face. She struggled to get out of his grip. The more she moved, the tighter his grip on her neck got.

"Piers, please listen to me-" Carla was quickly cut off.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Piers yelled at her once more. She looked away, feeling his glare drilling into her. "You fucking betrayed me! Twice! Once in Edonia and now! Tch, then you want me to fucking listen to you?! What kind of a fool do you take me for, Carla?! Or should I say, _Ada_?"

"Piers, I'm Carla, not Ada anymore. I've changed, I swear!" She begged him almost desperately. Piers grimaced her, his eyes drifted away from her face, he couldn't even bare the sight of this…monster.

"You killed my comrades! How the fuck do you think I could ever forgive you for that!? You fucking bitch, you should be glad I don't have a gun to put a bullet through your head with!"

"Piers… I-I… that wasn't _me_. That was Ada!"

"YOU ARE ADA!" A mercenary busted in through the bedroom door to find Piers pinning Carla against the wall.

"What's all the commotion about?!" The mercenary was Sky-Falcon. Piers let go of Carla and sat at the edge of the bed and put his head down facing the floor, elbows on his knees, his hands holding his head, looking down.

"Nothing. It's just... personal. I've had enough for one day…" Piers whispered harshly. Carla gently massaged her neck, looking at him. Sky looked at the both of them and walked out.

"Personal business… I see, well then, I'll let you two carry on, but don't take it far or else." She said as she left, closing the door behind her. Carla slowly approached Piers as cautious as possible. He looked up at her, his face drained of emotion. He felt numb as he looked at her. He didn't even know what to say.

"I need to sleep… now get the fuck out." He spoke coldly towards her. His voice reaching a threatening manner. She took a step back, her face showing regret. Her body slightly shaking.

"Piers, please just hear me out! I never meant-" Once again, she was abruptly interrupted by him.

"Get **_OUT_**!" Carla lowered her head and silently walked out, shutting the door behind her. Piers let out his breath and laid back onto the bed, his arms stretched out on his sides, he looked up at the ceiling fan. Sighing again. He started to feel lonely as minutes have passed on by after the traitor left. '_Why the fuck would she wait this long to tell me? She could've told me from the start. It wouldn't have hurt as much as it hurts now.'_

* * *

Piers... :C Poor guy, and sorry if you guys ended up disliking Piers towards the end! I didn't mean for that to happen. Can't blame him for reacting that way. Well, hopefully chapter 8 won't take long. I'm currently and slowly working on it. If there's any mistakes feel free to point them out. Anyway, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! And for the record, yes there will be _**some**_ Piers/Carla but its not the main focus of this story. So don't expect too much of it. Ciao~


End file.
